googledevelopersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Drew1200
Hey Drew, I made a custom google developers wordmark. :D It's current background is white, but if you want I can go into gimp and make the background have a transparency. Codyn329 (talk) 15:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes. I forgot, here is the file: Codyn329 (talk) 15:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I overwritten the file and thus have uploaded a new version of it. It has a transparent background now. Trust me, transparent backgrounds are better. They can adapt to other colors surrounding it. Use the one that I uploaded again. :P See it? Unless if you feel too lazy. But it only takes a few secs. :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, now let's get on chat. :P Codyn329 (talk) 16:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Easier use I was reading about Official Friends and read about "just using the same skin" to reduce less work. To reduce even less work, I made a quick code that you can use instead of all that mumbo jumbo. :P @import url("http://google.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWikia.css"); I'm pretty sure this should work. Codyn329 (talk) 22:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense. That's fine with me, and it's okay. :P Also, here's some thoughts I have had earlier: I still need to figure out how to use the Google Infobox. :P More complicated than I thought. (It also reminds me of the Community Central, they look very similar.) Can you help me with that if you can? I am still playing around with it. :P Oh and I love to use Chrome Web Store. :P It would be cool if there was a separate Wiki for that, lol. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. thanks :P Apps Wiki looks overall, decent. Your skin is better IMO. :P Also, my Chrome won't load any webpages. *inserts GAH emote here* That kind of sucks. At least I have a back up browser which is Mozilla Firefox. There isn't any Internet Disconnections, in fact the Internet on Firefox is running perfectly fine. What do you think the problem is? :P Codyn329 (talk) 12:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes, can I help finish some pages? A lot of them have WIP templates so that's why I am asking. :P Codyn329 (talk) 14:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Heh, no problem! :P Also, I noticed that some letters might overlap other letters in the Read more module, for example, here: http://googledevelopers.wikia.com/wiki/Reference:Chrome/APIs/tts So, here's a short block of code that will fix that. ;) .RelatedPagesModule .more { word-break: break-all; } Codyn329 (talk) 18:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) K, cool. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Schedule and what we should do for now. Until we can get time to study these APIs, there won't be much progress. D: yes, I've just made a template for articles that looks like this: Which I'll quickly start spreading over the JavaScript APIs. Besides that, I have written a small Wiki Navigation for you to copy and paste to at MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. This can work for now until we can think of anything.. got any ideas? You know, I look at this wiki everyday. Including Google Wiki and How to Program Wiki and always think of how I can help. :P *|APIs **Google APIs ***Google+ ***Android ***Cloud Platform ***Chrome ***Games ***Google Maps ***Google Apps ***Google TV ***Commerce ***Youtube **DevTools APIs ***Reference:Chrome/DevTool APIs/devtools.inspectedWindow|devtools.inspectedWindow ***Reference:Chrome/DevTool APIs/devtools.network|devtools.network ***Reference:Chrome/DevTool APIs/devtools.panels|devtools.panel **Experimental APIs ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.devtools.audits|experimental.devtools.audit ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.devtools.console|experimental.devtools.console ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.discovery|experimental.discovery ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.history|experimental.history ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.identity|experimental.identity ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.infobars|experimental.infobars ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.processes|experimental.processes ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.record|experimental.record ***Reference:Chrome/Experimental APIs/experimental.systemInfo.storage|experimental.systemInfo.storage *Special:Top|Top Content **#visited#|Most Visited Articles **#newlychanged#|Recently Changed Articles **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent Blogs *|Community **|Guides and Policies ***Google Developers Wiki:Policy|Policies ***Google Developers Wiki:Manual ofStyle|Manual of Style **|Staff ***Google Developers Wiki:Staff#Administrators|Administrators ***Google Developers Wiki:Staff#Bureaucrats|Bureaucrats ***Google Developers Wiki:Staff#Chat Moderators|Chat Moderators ***Google Developers Wiki:Staff#Rollbacks|Rollbacks **|Statistics ***Special:Statistics|Wikia Statistics ***Special:WikiStats|Advanced Statistics Now, besides that, I will be writing a few more templates for you (once I can think of more), and I've also got a really good idea with the template:infoboxes, which involves a script, that I will try to show you in a few days soon once it's done. I think it might work... Remember when I said you should make a Chrome Web Store Wiki? :P I was actually kind of serious about that... LOL :P I thought it would be a nice side Google Wiki project while we work on Google Wiki and here. :P Codyn329 (talk) 06:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Heh, it's okay. I understand. if we were to work on 3 projects at once, that would be quite the buzz. We would be very busy.. :P Also thanks! Right now, it was a good idea that you made a to do list, because I saw a lot of red links in the Special:WantedPages there that would totally unrelated to google.. and some that I just couldn't figure and had to think. lol :P Thanks. :P Codyn329 (talk) 17:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chrome DevTools Honestly, I have close to no idea how to use them. That's the big truth. :P Most of my days consist of studying even more about MediaWiki, HTML, and CSS. there's always something I do not know.. that's how I feel. :P jQuery and JavaScript is close to getting on my list to study. Because I need to study that. :P If I don't know how to use jQuery or JavaScript I won't be able to understand API basics. Codyn329 (talk) 19:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ha, that reminds me, yesterday I was trying to persuade my friend LEGOSuperDKong that he should get a job as a game developer, but it didn't quite work out so well. He said it's a bit far in his talents. So I told him to go learn it, but he said no. D: :P Also, can't wait drew! Make sure to show me it if you get to do something with it, which I'm sure you will. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 16:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Customs May you add the Customs mediawiki pages and template plz? :3 :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) May I start messing around and if possible improve the Main Page? I want to spice it up a bit. :P In the mean time I'll be doing some template creation, documentations, and improvements along with adding templates to articles. 00:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:106298 ^ I'm surprised. MsD got banned for cusssing in PM and yet I see no proof. If there is any excuse my anger but Admins and CMs are not to interfere with PM's unless a chat log is posted and not the users voice on what happened on the PM. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Then so I apologise. :P Sorry if I seemed stressed out. I jsut see too many things going amiss at LMBW that any user could fix and prevent. True To The Blue⚡(Talk) I do miss helping out the team but I need to move on. I've got a lot of tough courses coming and I need 100% concertration and seriousness doing them. :) I'm going to love this year as much as I am going to hate it at the same time. :P So how about you Drew? Is school coming up for you too? True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Well I'll be looking for news and that's all about it for LMBW. :P BTW how far are you on Chima? True To The Blue⚡(Talk) Wow, you must be really busy. :P True To The Blue⚡(Talk)